


Dead Things

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-10
Updated: 2009-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Роуз всегда была слабость к опасным мужчинам старше нее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Things

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dead Things](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/173557) by rosa_acicularis. 



_Все умирает, детка, это – факт._  
Но может быть все, что умирает,  
Когда-нибудь вернется. 

Брюс Спрингстин. Атлантик Сити

++

Роуз просыпается со странным вкусом во рту.

Она лежит в кровати голая. На ее подушке полузасохшие, но все еще липкие капли крови. Она вздрагивает, касаясь их, когда тянется за мобильным.

Микки отвечает после второго звонка.  
– Ты вовремя позвонила. Я как раз собирался пойти к тебе и проверить, не умерла ли ты от алкогольного отравления. Ты что спала весь день?

\- Нет, - говорит она. – Я не знаю. Может быть. – Она пробует нащупать пульс у себя на запястье. – Микки, я думаю, ты должен…

\- Должен что?

\- Приехать.

Он вздыхает.  
– У тебя жутко болит голова и сама ты не справишься?

\- Нет, - отвечает она, - Я думаю все немного серьезней. – Она делает паузу, пытаясь нащупать пульс на шее. – Думаю, я мертва.

++

Двадцать минут спустя раздается звонок в дверь. Микки и Джейк стоят в дверном проеме. У Джейка две бутылочки с кровью первой группы резус отрицательный, у Микки связка чеснока.

\- Это пахнет ужасно, - говорит Роуз.

Микки самодовольно улыбается Джейку.  
– Я же тебе говорил.

Джейк морщится.  
– Это – чеснок, Мик. Конечно, он пахнет ужасно.

\- Мне вдруг очень захотелось есть, – говорит Роуз. Они поворачиваются к ней. Она хмурится. – Нет, убери его. Дело не в чесноке. 

Джейк протягивает ей бутылочку с кровью.  
– В этом?

\- Нет, - медленно отвечает Роуз, не сводя глаз с пульсирующей жилки на шее Микки. – Не совсем. 

\- Черт, - вырывается у Микки.

++

Роуз сидит по одну сторону стекла, Микки по другую. Стулья пластиковые, но очень удобные.

В Торчвуде все предусмотрено для подобного рода вещей.

Микки показывает ей карточку с рисунком дома.

\- Безопасность, - говорит Роуз.

Он кладет карточку на стол рисунком вниз, и затем показывает ей другую с лисицей. 

\- Хитрость, - говорит Роуз.

Он кладет карточку на стол, и показывает ей следующую. На ней нарисован человек.

\- Обед, - говорит Роуз и хищно улыбается.

++

\- Я бы чувствовал себя более уверенно, – заявляет Пит Тайлер, - если бы мы имели дело с чем-то инопланетным.

\- И я тоже, - откликается Роуз. Микки, сидящий за столом напротив нее, слегка вздрагивает. Она улыбается ему, с трудом сдерживая себя и не облизывая губы.

Джейк прочищает горло.  
– Мы точно не знаем, с чем мы имеем дело. Мы просто ищем того, кто заразил ее.

Роуз откидывается на спинку стула.  
– Того, кто убил меня, ты хочешь сказать?

\- И это тоже, - говорит Джейк.

Пит хмурится.  
– И мы не думаем, что это был инопланетянин?

\- Ну, Пит, - говорит Роуз, - мы вполне уверены, что он был вампир. 

\- Хватит пялиться на мою шею, - нервно восклицает Микки.

++

\- Я мало что помню, - говорит Роуз. – Он был немного похож на Билли Айдола. 

Лицо Микки приобретает слегка фиолетовый оттенок; от этого у Роуз урчит в животе.  
\- Так что ты сразу решила привести его в свою квартиру и дала ему укусить тебя в шею? 

\- У него была черная кожаная куртка, - продолжает Роуз, как будто это все объясняет.

Это объясняет.

++

Джейк - единственный, кто остается с ней, когда она пьет кровь.

\- На что это похоже? – спрашивает он, кивая в сторону кружки с подогретой в микроволновке коровьей кровью в ее руке. 

\- На блины, - отвечает она.

\- Правда? – удивляется он.

Она вытирает рот рукавом, смахивая капли крови. - Нет, - говорит она.

++

Микки это совершенно не нравится.

\- Я не понимаю, - возмущается он, прижатый к кофейному столику. - Почему я?

Роуз пожимает плечами.  
– Я не знаю. Ты просто пахнешь лучше всех.

\- Может, ты думаешь, что я - твоя истинная любовь, и ты не сможешь провести без меня вечность?

Роуз на мгновенье задумывается.  
\- Нет, - говорит она. – Я просто хочу тебя съесть.

\- Ох, - шепчет он и умолкает. - Может, мы хотя бы трахнемся сначала? 

\- Звучит вполне честно, - соглашается Роуз и снимает с себя топик. 

++

Джейк стучится в дверь ее квартиры в середине ночи.

\- Микки приходил ко мне, - объясняет он, когда она открывает дверь.

Она кивает.  
– Я так и думала.

Уголки рта Джейка измазаны в крови.  
– Это совершенно не похоже на блины, - жалуется он. 

\- Я знаю, - говорит она и впускает его в квартиру.

++

Торчвуд – это такое место, где легко заработаться допоздна. Раньше после полуночи здесь часто оставались люди - ученые, увлекшиеся интересными экспериментами или оперативники, вернувшиеся с вечерней вылазки.

Теперь никто не остается после заката, и Роуз всегда просыпается в пустом здании.

\- Я думаю, - говорит она, - что мы ударились в штампы.

Выдвижной ящик Микки открывается с металлическим щелчком.  
\- Почему? – спрашивает он. – Из-за того, что мы спим в морге?

Джейк умывается в раковине комнаты для вскрытия трупов.  
– Штампы – это гробы, а не морги. – Он поворачивается к ним. – Микки, ты опять выдавливаешь пасту с середины?

\- Нет, - врет Микки. – Ты знаешь, что у тебя на зубах засохшая кровь? 

\- Где? – Джейк оборачивается к зеркалу и хмурится. – Очень смешно, - раздраженно говорит он.

Они не отражаются в зеркалах. Это затрудняет приведение себя в порядок по вечерам.

\- Я и об этом тоже, - вздыхает Роуз. – И вообще… Микки, когда ты в последний раз носил что-то не черного цвета?

\- Я хорошо смотрюсь в черном, – отзывается Микки. В общем-то он прав. 

Роуз запускает руку в свои волосы; это настолько привычный жест.  
– Джейк, на той неделе ты одевал галстук на ужин.

Джейк пожимает плечами.  
– Это же классика.

\- Это вульгарно, - говорит она. – _Мы_ вульгарны. Мы выходим каждую ночь в, как сказала бы моя мама, толпу человечества, мы соблазняем привлекательных и наивных простачков обещаниями вечной жизни, мы едим их, и потом возвращаемся домой до того, как приходит первая смена уборщиков. 

\- Если они не слишком рано, - говорит Джейк.

\- Если они не слишком рано, - соглашается Роуз. – Тогда мы съедаем и их тоже.

\- Подожди, - говорит Микки. – Ты только что сказала _толпа_ человечества?

Роуз вздыхает.  
– Я не знаю, почему меня это беспокоит. Забудь о том, что я сказала.

\- Я, конечно, не знаю, чем все это вызвано, - говорит Микки, - но звучит как-то неприятно.  
Джейк бросает в него тюбик зубной пасты.

++

Правда в том, что Роуз скучно.

Она скучает по спасению планеты. По их фургончику, и операциям, и чашкам горячего чая посередине ночи. С тех пор как она умерла, жизнь стала удивительно унылой.

\- Хватит хмуриться, - говорит Микки. – У тебя будут морщинки. 

\- Я не хмурюсь, – возражает она.

\- Хорошо. Ты не хмуришься. – Он встает прямо перед ней. – Как мой воротничок? Хорошо смотрится? 

Это не так.  
– Да, - говорит она. – Идеально.

Он целует ее в щеку.  
– Ты уверена, что хочешь остаться здесь вечером? В этот раз Джейк выбирал куда пойти, и это гей-бар.

Она улыбается.  
– Ты кажется нервничаешь. Это так мило. 

\- Заткнись. – Он делает шаг к двери и оборачивается. – Последний шанс, детка.

\- Иди уже, - говорит она. – И будь осторожен.

Он улыбается ей, его клыки поблескивают под флюоресцентным светом.  
– Да, мадам, - говорит он и уходит.

++

Что-то на подвальном этаже гудит.

Роуз выходит из лифта. Нижние этажи здания Торчвуда заполнены неидентифицированной инопланетной техникой и разнообразным хламом, оставшимся от неудачных экспериментов и изобретений. Что-то только что само собой включилось, и ее работа – выключить это.

Не то чтобы у нее по-прежнему была работа. Формально.

Эхо ее шагов окружает ее, пока она быстро идет по коридору в направлении тихого прерывистого звука. Она подходит к запертой двери и замирает. Прижимается ухом к толстой стали и слушает.

Потом распахивает дверь.

Комната длинная, прямоугольная и пустая. Если не считать массивного механизма, скрытого под белым полотном. Она хватает полотно за край и сдергивает.

Там пушка для прыжков между измерениями, и она работает. 

\- Ну, надо же, - говорит Роуз. – Как интересно.

++

\- Давай все проясним, - говорит Микки. – Ты хочешь, чтобы мы помогли спасти вселенную.

\- Все вселенные, - отвечает Роуз.

\- Хорошо, все вселенные. Какая разница. – Микки потирает лоб и обменивается недоуменным взглядом с Джейком. – Просто… разве мы теперь не плохие?

Роуз мрачно смотрит на него. И очень выразительно.

Микки вздыхает.  
– Так с чего мы начнем?

++

Они путешествуют по разным измерениям. Некоторые из них довольно странные.

\- Динозавры! – восклицает Микки, где-то в семнадцатый раз. – Я просто… я не могу… _Динозавры_!

Роуз счищает грязь со своих брюк, потом делает тоже для Джейка. Тот тихо смеется, его взгляд расфокусирован.  
\- Да, Микки, - говорит она успокаивающим тоном, - мы все видели динозавров. Они были очень милые. 

Микки не хочет успокаиваться.  
– Ты ударила одного из них деревом!

Она устало трет глаза.  
– Мне пришлось. Он собирался закусить Джейком.

\- Деревья, словно цветы, - говорит Джейк. – Деревянные цветы.

Микки хлопает его по плечу.  
– Отлично сказано, приятель.

Джейк обнимает Микки и утыкается лицом ему в шею.  
– Я укусил большую ящерицу, - шепчет он, но это был лишь один крошечный укус. – Он поднимает голову и улыбается. – Словно глоток солнца. 

Роуз вскидывает бровь.  
– Он пил кровь динозавра?

\- Ну, да, - говорит Микки. – Но я тут совсем ни при чем.

\- Хомячки, - бормочет Джейк и теряет сознание.

++

Вспышка света и Роуз падает на колени на пол подвального этажа. Пушка для прыжков между измерениями гудит еще пару мгновений и затихает.

Микки и Джейк сидят на своих садовых стульях, и пьют пиво.

\- Добро пожаловать домой, - говорит Джейк. – Твои волосы горят.

Микки ухмыляется.  
– Опять попала под прямой солнечный свет, да? 

\- Заткнись, - говорит Роуз и опускает голову в ведро воды.

++ 

Это забавно до тех пор, пока не перестает быть таковым.

\- Это не должно было закончиться насилием, - говорит Роуз, отступая назад с поднятыми руками.

\- Но боюсь, так оно и будет, - мрачно говорит Мкики.

Они зашли в обычный бар на первый взгляд абсолютно нормального параллельного Лондона. И, когда Джейк подошел к стойке, чтобы заказать выпивку, бармен вытащил взведенный арбалет и направил его в прямо в сердце Джейка.

\- Если кого-нибудь интересует мое мнение, - подает голос Джейк, - я за то, чтобы все закончилось миром.

Бармен сплевывает на пол. Если бы в его руках не было арбалета, Роуз уверена, он бы сделал знак от дурного глаза.  
– Вы – монстры, - говорит он. – Паразиты.

Роуз пытается улыбнуться.  
– Бываем временами. - Она делает маленький шаг вперед. – Я знаю, у тебя нет причины верить мне, но я клянусь, мы здесь не для того, чтобы причинить кому-то вред. То, что здесь происходит, звезды исчезают с неба… 

\- Тьма, - говорит бармен.

\- Да, - мягко соглашается Роуз. – Тьма. Там, откуда мы пришли, она тоже есть. - Она делает еще шаг. – Мы пытаемся остановить ее. Возможно мы знаем того единственного, кто сможет сделать это. – Она рискует взглянуть на Джейка. – Если ты позволишь нам уйти, я обещаю, ты никогда не увидишь нас снова. 

\- Пожалуйста, - говорит Джейк. 

Бусинка пота скатывается по лбу бармена.  
– Я не слушаю мертвецов, – говорит он, и выстреливает деревянным болтом прямо в сердце Джейка.

++

Когда свет исчезает, Роуз и Микки стоят в подвале одни.

\- Я не останусь здесь, - говорит Микки. – Когда все закончится. Я не знаю, куда я пойду, но здесь я не останусь.

\- Да, - говорит Роуз. – Конечно.

Микки выходит.

Роуз садится на садовый стул Джейка и вытирает рукавом кровь бармена со своих губ. 

++

Однажды вечером Роуз просыпается и находит белую картонную коробку на столе для вскрытия трупов. Внутри нее синий жакет и записка. 

_Не носи черное. Ты выглядишь в нем как труп._

Это почерк ее матери.

++

Роуз видит в отдалении машину скорой помощи и бежит к ней. 

Там стоит рыжеволосая женщина и смотрит.  
\- Что случилось? – спрашивает у нее Роуз. – Что они нашли? 

Женщина качает головой.  
– Я не знаю. Человека по имени Доктор или как-то так.

Сердце Роуз почти начинает биться вновь.  
– Где он?

\- Они его увезли. - Рыжеволосая женщина пожимает плечами. – Он умер.

++

Он не умер.

Он не умер, не регенерировал и он не призрак, и когда она обнимает его, и его грудь прижата к ее груди, она вспоминает, как это было раньше. Когда ее сердце билось.

\- Я не могу понять что, - шепчет он в ее ухо, - но что-то в тебе изменилось.

\- Новая прическа, - говорит она.

\- Наверно, - улыбается он и прижимает ее к себе еще крепче.

++

Донна умирает. Джек умирает.

Далек Каан бьется в экстазе.  
– Я это предвидел в глуши в ветре. Доктор будет здесь как свидетель в конце всего... Доктор и его драгоценные Дети Времени. – Он хихикает. - И один из них умрет.

 _"Ну,"_ \- думает Роуз. – _"Это то, что делают в наши дни все клевые детки."_

++

Она никогда не видела так много людей в ТАРДИС одновременно.

Один Доктор прыгает вокруг консоли, весь увлеченный процессом пилотирования ТАРДИС, и показывает каждому на какие кнопки нажимать.

Другой просто стоит рядом и улыбается ей. Она наклоняется к нему, и их плечи соприкасаются. Синее рядом с синим. 

\- Ты пахнешь потрясающе, - говорит она.

Его улыбка становится шире.

++

Микки уходит.

Он не прощается.

++

ТАРДИС исчезает, и он берет ее за руку. Она смотрит на него, он смотрит на нее. 

\- Итак, - говорит она. - Ты же не собираешься на самом деле ”состариться и умереть”, правда? 

Доктор проводит рукой по ее щеке, большим пальцем обводит линию губ. Потом он скользит пальцем промеж губ в ее рот и прижимает его к острому клыку, пока не начинает идти кровь.

\- Я открыт для других предложений, - говорит он и слизывает кровь со своей ладони.


End file.
